Body
by smoljongin
Summary: [Sequel Update] "Aku memang bocah binal" /HunKai/GayFict/Bottom!Kai/NoBash/Newbie/DLDR!
1. Chapter 1

_**Warn: NC, PWP, Gay Sex, Sex Toys, Explicit Content**_

 _ **DLDR, please.**_

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

"Kau tegang?" Jongin mengelus kulit leher milik Sehun yang basah terkena air. Bibir bawahnya di gigit dengan sengaja, sambil sesekali menyingkirkan helaian rambut cokelatnya yang basah ke arah belakang. Tapi rambutnya kembali turun, membuat helaian yang basah itu berantakan. "Kenapa bisa, hm?" Lalu kedua tangannya bergelantung dileher Sehun, kemudian bergerak untuk mengacak rambut hitam kekasihnya.

"Tch," pria yang di panggil Sehun itu berdecih didepan wajah Jongin yang terlalu dekat. Sampai-sampai Sehun bisa menghirup aroma Jongin yang terlalu memabukkan dipenciumannya. "Apa kau tidak tahu bahwa penisku ini selalu berdiri disaat bokongmu itu bergerak-gerak seakan minta disumpal?"

"A-ah.." Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya saat Sehun menangkup kedua bokongnya yang hanya ditutupi oleh celana dalam hitam. Dirinya merasa melayang di atas air saat Sehun memeras bokongnya semakin keras.

Sehun langsung saja menyambar leher serta rahang Jongin yang terekspos. Dia mengecap bulir-bulir air yang turun dari helaian basah Jongin. Kemudian tangan besar itu memerosotkan sebelah kemeja putih Jongin yang sudah transparan karena terkena air itu hingga membuat bahu tan-nya terlihat. Dan Sehun kembali melayangkan beberapa tanda merah disana. Dan menurut pengelihatannya tanda itu sangat indah jika ada di tubuh Jongin.

"Mmh!" Sehun dengan tiba-tiba mencium bibir Jongin dengan penuh nafsu, penisnya dibawah sana semakin tegang saat mendengar desahan Jongin. Menggigit, menghisap dan bermain lidah, begitu hingga Sehun kehilangan keseimbangan karena nafsunya yang membludak. Kedua tubuh yang saling berpelukan itu jatuh kedalam air. Tapi tak peduli dengan diri mereka yang tenggelam, Jongin dan Sehun masih tetap melanjutkan ciuman mereka, hingga membuat beberapa gelembung-gelembung udara keluar dari sela-sela bibir mereka.

Mereka berdua tidak akan takut ketahuan orang lain karena beradegan panas diluar ruangan, lebih tepatnya di kolam renang. Dengan cahaya yang remang-remang, membuat keduanya merasa terpacu nyalinya untuk beradegan seks diluar ruangan. Ini di hotel, dan mereka sedang berada di Hawaii. Mereka tidak sedang bulan madu, bukan. Sebenarnya tujuan mereka kemari hanya untuk merasakan sensasi yang lain saat bercinta. Pernah mereka melakukannya dibalkon hotel ini, saat sore hari tadi, dimana _sunset_ yang indah ada dihadapan mereka. Mereka melakukannya dengan liar dan penuh nafsu. Tak dilupakan rasa cinta, yang terlalu tabu untuk mereka berdua rasakan. Karena mereka adalah laki-laki muda yang seharusnya berpasangan dengan lawan jenis, bukannya seperti ini. Tapi tanpa peduli kata orang, mereka tetap melanjutkan hubungan terlarang ini hingga sekarang.

Sehun dan Jongin saling tertarik bukanlah tanpa alasan. Sehun menyukai sifat Jongin yang nakal, walaupun pada kenyataannya dia adalah pria tulen. Dan dia tidak pernah tertarik dengan laki-laki lain selain Jongin. Sedangkan Jongin, pria itu memang _gay_ dari masih Sekolah Menengah Akhir. Dia bertemu dengan Sehun di pub, tempatnya bekerja sebagai _disk jokey_ dan penari disana. Klasik, Sehun mabuk dan tak sengaja melakukan seks dengan dirinya, tapi Jongin tak menolak waktu itu. Malah, dia adalah yang menggoda Sehun saat pria itu sudah teler. Dan berawal dari situ mereka berkenalan dan sering bertemu. Kegiatan akhir yang biasa mereka lakukan saat bertemu, adalah _blowjob_ yang sering Jongin lakukan kepada penis Sehun. Dan Jongin akan meminta servis _fingering_ di lubangnya kepada Sehun, atau tidak menggunakan _dildo_ dan _vibrator_ untuk membalas kegiatannya tadi. Dan jangan lupakan seks liar yang biasa mereka lakukan didalam mobil, atau hotel mungkin?

Sehun sempat menyangkal kenyataan bahwa dirinya sudah menjadi _gay_ karena Jongin. Tapi lama kelamaan dia tidak lagi peduli soal orientasinya, yang terpenting penisnya selalu terpuaskan saat bersama Jongin.

"Hah! Hah!" Nafas mereka berdua tersengal saat ciuman _under water_ itu berakhir. Entah apa yang membuat kedua anak adam itu merasakan _euforia_ menyenangkan saat berciuman dengan sensasi baru itu. Dan Jongin sangat menyukai Sehun yang selalu menghadirkan cara-cara baru untuk bercinta. Dia merasa tertantang dengan semua itu.

Mereka berdua kembali berciuman, kali ini tangan Jongin menelusup kedalam _underware_ Sehun. Lalu menangkap penis besar yang sudah sangat ereksi itu sambil sesekali mencengkramnya dengan pelan. Membuat Sehun sedikit menggeram.

"Kau sangat nakal, sayang"

Jongin terkekeh kemudian menyeringai, "ayo, sentuh aku Sehun"

Tak banyak bicara Sehun langsung memerosotkan celana dalam Jongin dan merobek kemeja basah itu lalu membuangnya kepinggiran kolam. Dia mengangkat tubuh Jongin dengan kedua tangannya yang menangkup bokong Jongin lalu menghisap puting Jongin yang terlihat mengkilat itu dengan kuat.

"Akh.. terus!" Jongin menggelengkan kepalanya saat jari-jari Sehun mulai merambat dari yang tadinya hanya mengelus berubah menjadi memasuki lubangnya dan menggerakkannya keluar-masuk dengan cepat. Dan kuluman diputingnya tak berhenti, membuat kenikmatan itu berlipat-lipat.

Sehun mencengkram rahang Jongin, "Kau menyukainya?" Jongin tidak menjawab, dia terus mendesah tapi mata sayunya menatap ke arah mata Sehun yang tajam.

"Ssh" tangan Jongin mencengkram bahu lebar Sehun saat gerakan jari Sehun bertambah cepat, hingga mengenai prostat-nya.

"Kau tidak menjawabku, sayang" lalu semua sentuhan itu hilang, membuat Jongin yang tadi berada pada gendongan Sehun terlepas dan kakinya kembali menapak pada lantai kolam renang. Dirinya merasa sedikit kecewa, karena, sialan sekali, dia sudah ingin orgasme!

Jongin melihat Sehun naik keatas kolam renang, meninggalkan dirinya yang masih ada di bawah. Sehingga Jongin bisa melihat penis besar milik kekasihnya dengan bola kembar itu dari bawah. "Naik" Sehun mengulurkan tangan kanannya kepada Jongin, lalu Jongin menerima ulurannya. Badan mereka menempel saat Jongin sudah naik keatas. Tangan milik pria tan itu kembali mengalung di leher Sehun, kemudian Sehun menggendong Jongin sambil menciumnya. Tak peduli dengan tubuh mereka yang telanjang, mereka tetap berjalan kedalam kamar mereka dan berakhir dengan Jongin yang telungkup dipinggir ranjang dan Sehun yang terduduk dengan angkuh di atas kursi setelah memakai _bathrobe_ yang tersedia disana.

Kemudian Sehun menarik kursi itu mendekat kearah Jongin yang masih membelakanginya, sehingga Sehun bisa melihat dengan jelas bokong, penis, bola kembar dan jangan lupakan lubang Jongin yang memerah itu dari belakang. Dan itu terlalu indah untuk dilihat.

Sehun mengambil rokok yang ada diatas meja nakas disamping tempat tidur, dan menyulutnya menggunakan korek gas.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Angh.." Jongin berjengit kaget saat bokongnya ditampar oleh kekasihnya, "S-Sehun ah!"

 _ **Plak!**_

" _M-more_ , Sehun, _please_ " sebut saja dirinya masokis. Lihatlah betapa senangnya Jongin saat Sehun melakukan itu pada dirinya.

 _ **Plak!**_

Sehun menyeringai saat mendengar Jongin memohon seperti itu, tak dapat dipungkiri bahwa dirinya juga merasa senang jika Jongin mengeluarkan sifat yang disukainya itu. "Buat aku mau menyentuhmu, _slut_ " kemudian asap penuh penyakit itu keluar dari mulutnya saat dia selesai berbicara.

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk membuka nakas yang ada di samping kirinya, lalu buru-buru mengambil _vibrator_ yang sempat ia bawa kesini. Tanpa peduli dengan barang-barang yang berjatuhan akibat aksi brutalnya tersebut.

Pertama dia menggesek-gesekkan ujung mainan seks itu kepermukaan lubangnya yang berkedut. Hingga membuatnya memejamkan mata. Kemudian dengan perlahan benda panjang itu masuk kedalam, dia menenggelamkan wajahnya saat merasakan permukaan benda itu menggesek dinding rektumnya.

Sehun yang tak sabar melihat pertunjukan yang akan Jongin tunjukkan padanya itu langsung mendorong secara tiba-tiba _vibrator_ yang masih setengah masuk itu, membuat Jongin mendongakkan kepalanya sambil memekik, "Akh! S-sial! Rmhh.." dia menggeram merasakan bahwa _vibrator_ itu mulai bergetar didalam anusnya, dan ujung benda kesayangannya itu menyentuh titik kenikmatan miliknya secara cepat.

"AH! AHH! _OH MY_ \- SHH.. AH!" Jongin sedikit kaget karena _vibrator_ yang bergetar itu bergerak keluar masuk dengan sangat cepat pada lubangnya. Dia tahu bahwa Sehun yang sedang menggerakkan mainan itu dengan cepat dan kasar. Dia menyukainya, sangat.

 _ **Cpk! Cpk! Cpk!**_

Jongin terus saja berteriak karena menikmati kenikmatan yang keterlaluan ini pada lubangnya. Tak peduli kalau para penghuni hotel lainnya mendengar, karena Jongin tahu Sehun memesan kamar hotel bintang 5, kedap suara.

Tangan Jongin bergerak untuk meremas bokongnya sendiri, kemudian tangan yang satunya lagi meremas seprai.

Jongin kembali merasa kecewa karena tangan Sehun yang berhenti menggerakkan _vibrator_ itu, "Berbalik, sayang"

Jongin menurut saja pada kekasihnya, lalu dia menaruh kedua kakinya untuk mengangkang dibahu lebar Sehun. Jangan lupakan fakta bahwa _vibrator_ itu masih berada pada lubang Jongin yang sudah becek. "Kau bawa mainan lagi tidak?" Tanya Sehun tenang, tangannya itu mulai mengelus penis Jongin yang sudah berlumur cairan _precum_. Dia suka sekali menggoda Jongin-nya.

Jongin mengangguk lemah. Sehun menyeringai,

 _ **Cup!**_

"Ah!" Paha Jongin bergetar karena merasakan bibir tipis Sehun mengecup kecil kepala penisnya yang sudah memerah itu. Kemudian Jongin merasakan Sehun menurunkan kedua kakinya dari pundaknya. Mata sayunya itu melihat Sehun yang sedang menaruh puntung rokoknya ke asbak dan mengobrak-abrik isi tas Jongin dengan brutal.

Dan berakhir dengan Sehun yang kembali sambil membawa sebuah _dildo_ dan sebuah _vibrator_ kecil. Yang biasa wanita gunakan untuk merangsang klitorisnya sendiri. Tapi karena Jongin tak punya klitoris, Sehun tahu bagian mana yang dia akan jadikan sasaran.

 _ **DRRT!**_

"AKHH!" Jongin kembali berteriak karena kaget dengan _nipple_ -nya yang ditempelkan oleh benda kecil sialan. Dia merasa sangat geli dan terangsang disaat yang bersamaan. Kemudian Jongin bisa merasakan lubangnya yang sedang dimasuki lagi oleh sesuatu, _dildo_. Padahal lubangnya sudah penuh oleh sebuah _vibrator_ tapi Sehun menambahnya lagi. Perih memang, tapi dia sangat suka. Masokis sekali kau, Kim.

"Ssh, Sehun, sakit"

Tidak, itu hanya semacam permohonan Jongin kepada Sehun agar lebih cepat memasukkan _sex toys_ itu kedalam lubangnya yang terlalu penuh sekarang. Sehun sangat mengerti semua kata-kata Jongin jika sedang melakukan semua kegiatan ini. Dan semua kata-katanya mengandung arti yang berbanding terbalik. Jika dia minta untuk berhenti, maka itu artinya dia meminta lebih. Jika kesakitan? Tch, bocah jalang itu sedang kenikmatan namanya.

Lihatlah dia sekarang. Wajahnya yang memerah lalu tatapannya yang sayu itu. Tatapannya macam, ' _C'mon fuck me harder, and gangbang me please'_ _Shit, shit, shit._ Sehun sedang menahan hasratnya yang meledak dengan susah payah. Baru kali ini dia bisa terlalu _horny_ hanya karena melihat wajah seorang laki-laki yang sedang kesakitan. Jongin merubah segalanya

Getaran didalam lubangnya dan juga getaran di _nipple_ -nya. Jongin benar-benar merasa tersiksa sekarang. Karena dia bisa merasakan lubangnya yang lecet karena tidak memakai _lube_ disaat-saat seperti ini. Walaupun becek, tapi Jongin bukan lah wanita yang menghasilkan lendir. Becek tadi karena air, _okay_?

Jongin merasakan kenikmatan yang hebat. Sehun semakin semangat mengeluar-masukkan benda itu pada anus Jongin. Desahan Jongin adalah yang terbaik, suaranya seksi sekali.

"Ahh! Lebih cepat! Astaga! Nghh.." semua permintaan Jongin Sehun turuti kali ini. Semua berlangsung sedikit lama, sebelum akhirnya-

"AAHHHH!" Jongin orgasme, dia keluar sangat banyak. _Cum_ -nya mengenai wajah Sehun, perutnya sendiri, serta dadanya sendiri. Dia terkekeh lemah saat melihat Sehun terkena cairan _cum_ -nya.

Kemudian dia terduduk sesudah melepas semua mainan-mainan itu dari tubuhnya. Lalu berlutut di atas tempat tidur dan menangkup wajah pucat Sehun yang ada didepannya. "Hmm.. mmh.." tak seperti yang orang bayangkan, Jongin menjilati semua sperma miliknya yang ada diwajah Sehun dan berakhir dengan lidahnya yang nakal itu menjilati permukaan bibir Sehun. Sehun menyeringai dan menghisap lidah Jongin hingga terjadi sebuah _deep kiss_ yang melibatkan terlalu banyak _saliva_.

Mereka mengerang, tangan Jongin mulai menggerayangi _bathrobe_ Sehun dan menyingsingkannya kesamping hingga tangannya berhasil menggenggam penis besar kesukaannya itu. Dia kocok, lalu dia pijat dengan pelan. Seakan-akan dia sudah sangat _pro_ jika sudah menyangkut dengan penis kesukaannya.

"Kau mau posisi yang bagaimana, Sehun? _Kamasutra? Doggy style?_ Atau-"

"Yang mana saja, sayang. Cepatlah, penisku ini sudah rindu sekali dengan lubangmu. Lihatlah dia" Jongin terkikik dengan perkataan Sehun, tapi pada akhirnya dia melirik kearah penis putih Sehun yang sedikit mengeluarkan _precum_ diujungnya.

Tanpa menjawab Jongin langsung naik kepangkuan Sehun, lalu Sehun dengan sigap memegang pinggang ramping kekasihnya. Posisi _love seat_. Kemudian Jongin dengan hati-hati memasukkan penis Sehun kedalam lubangnya yang terasa sedikit perih. Kemudian mereka berdua mendongakkan kepalanya saat penis Sehun sudah masuk semua kedalam. Dan Sehun pasti akan memuji bagaimana ketatnya lubang Jongin walaupun sudah dimasuki oleh 2 buah _dildo_.

"Lubang mu ketat sekali sayang, ugh, aku sangat menyukainya"

Benarkan?

Kemudian badan Jongin bergerak naik turun dengan cepat. Penis Sehun berhasil menumbuk prostatnya dengan tepat. Lalu kepala penis Jongin yang menggesek perut ber- _abs_ Sehun, menambah sensasi nikmat kepada Jongin.

Saat Jongin kelelahan, dia akan menggerakkan pinggulnya memutar, dan gerakan itu sangat erotis. Membuat penis Sehun bertambah besar saja. Tch.

 _ **Plak!**_

"Angh! Ah Hun! Ya-ah!" Jongin kembali bergerak naik turun saat Sehun menampar pipi bokongnya dengan kencang. Ia yakin sekali kalau kulit bokongnya akan berwarna merah meremang.

10 menit kemudian, Jongin mulai merasakan bahwa bola kembarnya sedikit membengkak, dan itu pertanda bahwa dia ingin orgasme.

"Ahh Sehunah! _CUM!_ " Dia orgasme untuk yang kedua kalinya pada malam ini. Dan disusul dengan Sehun yang mengeluarkan spermanya didalam Jongin. Sebelum akhirnya Jongin tertidur dipangkuan Sehun saking kelelahannya.

Sehun mengecup pundak Jongin dan menghirup aroma keringat Jongin yang manis, " _Love u_ "

 _ **END**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **.**_

 _ **Failed Sex Scene, omfg.**_

 _ **Gagal gk sih seks-nya? Kurang hot gk? Niatnya sih FF ini mau gue tambahin adegan blowjob, 69, striptease sama 1 ronde lagi, tapi gk jadi. Jangan bunuh gue oke? Wkwk, soalnya ini aja tulisannya masih berantakan bet, astaga.**_

 _ **Kenalin, gue author baru~ salam kenal yaaaa, semua~**_

 _ **Tbh, thanks 4 read this story, bye! 3**_

 _ **Review?**_


	2. The Punishment

**_[Edited]_**

 ** _Warn: BDSM, Hardcore, Sex Toys, Explicit Content, Gay Sex_**

 ** _DLDR, Please._**

 ** _._**

 _._

 ** _._**

"Jadi?"

"Apa?" Jongin mengernyitkan dahinya saat dia menyesap puntung rokoknya. Hari minggu seperti ini biasanya Sehun mengajaknya untuk pergi ke _gym_ bersama, namun entah apa yang di rencanakan pria itu hingga mereka tidak pergi. Mungkin Sehun mengerti akan dirinya yang lelah akibat pulang larut, karena tadi malam adalah jadwalnya untuk men-DJ.

Jongin sebenarnya malas, dia lebih memilih untuk bercinta dengan Sehun di bandingkan datang kesana untuk menghibur orang-orang yang hanya bisa menghamburkan uang. Namun pemilik klub bilang bahwa dia adalah DJ yang paling di andalkan di sana, jadi dengan terpaksa Jongin pergi, meninggalkan Sehun di _apartement_ mereka.

Niatnya Jongin ingin cepat-cepat berhenti dari pekerjaannya dan fokus pada kegiatan menarinya, hal itu pun di dukung juga oleh Sehun. Kekasihnya yang lebih tua tiga tahun dari dirinya itu tentu saja mendukung Jongin untuk menari, karena menurutnya tubuh indah yang Jongin dapat adalah hasil dari dia menari.

Karena keindahan Jongin adalah kepuasannya.

Sehun mendudukkan dirinya di samping Jongin yang kini tengah bergerak untuk mematikan puntung rokoknya yang telah memendek. "Apa yang akan kau lakukan di _weekend_ pagi ini, hm?" Tanyanya sambil memijat pelan tengkuk Jongin, berniat untuk merangsang beruang nya. Jongin yang memang sensitif-atau jalang-itu menutup matanya, merasakan tangan besar Sehun meraba-raba kulit leher belakangnya. Wajah Sehun terlihat biasa saja saat mendengar napas Jongin yang kian memberat. Cukup dengan sentuhan ringan seperti ini, Jongin bisa terangsang.

Sejak kapan lelaki itu menjadi jalang? Sejak bersama Oh Sehun tentu saja.

Dia memejamkan matanya, mulutnya terbuka untuk mengeluarkan napasnya yang terasa panas. "Kalau seperti ini rasanya aku ingin menghisap penismu" Tangan Sehun bergerak turun ke arah dadanya, mengusapkan telapak tangan itu ke dadanya yang masih tertutup oleh sebuah kaus oblong. Jongin yang dadanya di raba-raba seperti itu merasakan bahwa putingnya menegang. Libidonya benar-benar naik sekarang. Dia memberhentikan tangan Sehun yang sudah turun dan hampir ingin meremas penisnya. "Jangan, kau dulu yang aku puaskan" Setelah berucap seperti itu, Jongin segera turun dari atas sofa. Dirinya langsung berlutut di depan _cock_ milik Sehun yang kini terlihat telah menggembung di dalam celana.

 _"Good boy,"_ Sehun mengusap rambut Jongin yang kini sedang gembira karena di puji seperti itu. Tangan-tangan Jongin bergerak lincah untuk melepaskan pengait celana Sehun. Kelihatan tidak sabar sekali. "Puaskan penis kesukaanmu, Jongin" Sehun memperhatikan Jongin yang sedang menjilati penisnya dari atas ke bawah menggunakan ujung lidahnya, seperti tidak berniat untuk mengulum benda besar itu. Kemudian Jongin menaikkan penis Sehun ke atas menggunakan tangannya, dia buru-buru mengulum bola kembar milik kekasihnya. Jongin menatap langsung ke arah mata Sehun.

Jongin mencekungkan pipinya untuk menghisap bola kembar Sehun, dan melepaskannya hingga menimbulkan bunyi 'plop' yang sangat terdengar di ruangan keluarga itu.

Dia berpindah pada bola yang satunya lagi dan melakukan hal yang sama hingga membuat Sehun mencengkram rambutnya dengan cukup kuat.

"Bisakah mulutmu yang berdosa itu mengulum penisku, Jongin?" Tanya Sehun di lengkapi dengan sebuah seringai. Jongin merasa ada sebuah kalimat perintah yang di lontarkan oleh Sehun tadi, membuatnya cepat-cepat meninggalkan tempat bertampungnya _sperm_ itu.

Jongin memberikan air liurnya untuk membasahi penis Sehun, dia mengocoknya perlahan. Jongin benar-benar tidak mendengarkan perintah Sehun untuk mem _blowjob_ nya. Dasar nakal.

Sehun tidak protes karena sibuk untuk menikmati bagaimana cengkraman tangan Jongin pada penisnya yang terasa begitu nikmat. Jongin terus menaik-turunkan gerakan tangannya pada penis Sehun, sesekali memelintirnya dengan pelan. _"Yeah, like that"_ Sehun bergumam, kini kepalanya mendongak ke atas. Friksi-friksi nikmat yang di berikan oleh Jongin membuat penisnya terasa agak lebih besar dari sebelum di sentuh. Kenikmatan bertambah saat Jongin mulai mencubit-cubit kecil bola kembarnya. Merasakan rasa sedikit sakit tapi nikmat.

Ternyata pasangan kekasih ini adalah pasangan yang masokis, ya?

"Ahh.." Sehun mendesah dengan pelan untuk mendeskripsikan orgasmenya. Menunduk ke bawah dan mendapati wajah Jongin yang sudah penuh dengan spermanya.

"Akh!" Jongin yang masih terpejam karena sperma Sehun yang mengalir di wajahnya itu memekik kaget saat Sehun menjambak rambutnya dengan kuat dan tiba-tiba, rasanya seperti kulit kepalanya akan lepas dan rambutnya rontok beberapa helai. "S-sakit, Sehun, kumohon lepaskan" Walaupun berbicara seprti itu, tangan Jongin tidak berusaha untuk menghalau Sehun untuk tidak menjambaknya, tangannya malah ia gunakan untuk memberi _handjob_ pada penis Sehun yang masih tegang walaupun sudah orgasme.

Sehun mendengus, mungkin dia marah. "Kau tidak mendengar apa yang aku perintahkan," Berucap lembut tapi tangannya malah makin kuat menjambak rambut Jongin. Jongin mendesis di buatnya. "Kau kan aku suruh untuk mem _blowjob,_ bukannya _handjob!"_ Sehun berteriak tepat di depan wajahnya. Kemudian jambakan di rambutnya menghilang. Sehun berdiri, entah mau pergi kemana tanpa celana seperti itu. "Kau melakukan ini agar aku menghukummu kan, Jongin?" Laki-laki itu mengangguk dengan bibir yang kini mengulas sebuah senyuman yang nakal untuk membenarkan perkataan Sehun.

Sehun pergi meninggalkan Jongin yang masih berpakaian penuh dengan keadaan sangat terangsang. Tanpa memedulikan Sehun yang mau pergi kemana, Jongin menanggalkan semua kain-kain yang melekat pada tubuhnya, hingga telanjang bulat. Bersender pada sofa dan dengan kaki yang terkangkang lebar. Dia mulai mencubit putingnya sendiri dan tangan yang satunya lagi turun untuk menyapa lubangnya. "Ngh.. Ahh!" Dua jari langsung masuk pada lubangnya sendiri, mengeluar-masukkannya dengan cepat. Tapi sayangnya prostatnya tak kunjung tersentuh, membuat dirinya frustasi. _"Fuck it!"_ Umpatnya. _But seriously,_ Jongin butuh sesuatu yang panjang untuk memasuki lubangnya sekarang.

"Wah, tidak sabaran sekali, ck" Benar saja dugaan Jongin. Sehun pasti akan mengambil alat-alat sadisnya untuk menghukumnya. Jongin melihat penjepit pakaian, lilin, tali tambang, penutup mata, _sunblock, butt plug, vibrator,_ dan jangan lupakan alat wajib untuk menghukumnya, _cock ring,_ di tangan-tangan Sehun. Tersenyum seperti psikopat yang sering Jongin lihat di film, Sehun menghampirinya yang kini tengah memberikan tatapan memohon, tangannya masih sibuk keluar masuk dalam lubangnya.

"Sehun, bantu aku"

Sehun tersenyum meremehkan ke arah Jongin yang terlihat sangat tersiksa. _"No, Jongin. Call me master"_

 _Ya, master! I forget it!_

 _"S-sorry, master"_ Jongin meminta maaf pada Sehun yang kini tengah berdiri di hadapannya hingga membuat penisnya yang masih tegang itu berada tepat di depan mulutnya. Sehingga Jongin bisa dengan jelas mencium aroma Sehun. _"I can't touch it, touch it, please.."_ Bibirnya kena pukul penis Sehun yang memang di sengaja oleh sang pemilik.

"Kau tak bisa menyuruhku, Jongin. Aku yang memegang kendali disini, karena aku adalah _dominant_ mu" Tiba-tiba di sampingnya sudah tersedia sebuah kursi yang biasa di pakai Sehun saat sedang bekerja. Lewat tatapan Sehun, Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa lelaki itu menyuruhnya untuk duduk di atas kursi yang beroda itu. Dan dia tentu saja menurutinya. "Pakai ini" Jongin memakai _sunblock_ yang tadi di sodorkan Sehun, menggunakannya di seluruh badan dengan sentuhan-sentuhan yang erotis. Sehun yang melihat itu langsung menyentil penisnya. "Dasar _bitch"_ membuat Jongin merapatkan pahanya karena merasakan sensasi yang agak sakit itu.

Jongin sebenarnya bingung. Untuk apa Sehun menyuruhnya mengenakan _sunblock?_ Kalau saja dirinya tidak sedang di hukum seperti sekarang, pasti Jongin sudah bertanya sedari tadi.

Pria yang sudah duduk di atas kursi itu kini kakinya kembali di lebarkan hingga memperlihatkan penis dan lubangnya. Sehun menyuruh Jongin untuk tetap mempertahankan posisinya selagi dia mengikat tali tambang itu pada tubuh Jongin. "Kau suka kan kalau aku menghukummu seperti ini, Jongin sayang?"

 _"Yes, I like it, master"_ Setelah berbicara seperti itu Sehun mengikatkan penutup mata itu di kepalanya hingga dirinya hanya melihat kegelapan. Tak berapa lama kemudian Jongin bisa merasakan bahwa kedua putingnya, kedua cuping telinganya dan bola kembarnya di jepit oleh.. penjepit pakaian?

"Akh!"

 _"Finish! O-oh not yet"_ Sehun berbicara sendiri, dia kelupaan. Dia segera memakaikan Jongin _cock ring,_ mengikatkan sebuah _vibrator_ pada pensinya yang sensitif, dan menusukkan _butt plug_ pada lubangnya. "Di luar cuacanya cerah," Jongin hanya diam karena tidak tahu mau merespon bagaimana. "Kau mau berjemur tidak?"

 _Oh tidak, jangan sampai Sehun menjemurku di bawah terik matahari dengan alat-alat ini._

Bisa saja Jongin memberontak, namun untuk sekarang sepertinya tidak bisa. _"Okay.."_ Jawabnya dengan agak tidak yakin. Ucapannya terdengar sangat kontras dengan pemikirannya tadi. Namun ia yakin pada kekasihnya, kesakitan-kesakitan yang akan timbul nanti pasti akan berubah menjadi berkali-kali lipat nikmatnya jika saja dia _relax_ dan menuruti perintah Sehun.

Jongin merasa kursi yang sedang di dudukinya berjalan menuju keluar taman belakang, berhenti sebentar, kemudian Sehun melanjutkan kegiatannya untuk mendorong Jongin yang terlihat tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sekarang. Dan dia senang jika Jongin sudah berada di bawah kendalinya seperti sekarang, jadi sesuka hatinya mau memperlakukan Jongin seperti apa.

"Kau tunggu disini. Auh," Sehun memegangi perutnya, "Perutku lapar. Sepertinya segelas susu dengan roti dan nutella adalah pilihan yang bagus untuk diriku yang tak pandai memasak. _Bye"_ Sehun menepuk kepalanya pelan sebelum benar-benar pergi dari hadapannya.

Dia di tinggalkan dalam keadaan yang entah harus di bilang menyedihkan atau erotis oleh Sehun, yang sedang enak memakan sarapannya di ruangan ber _air conditioner._ Sinar matahari pada jam sembilan pagi lumayan terik, membuat kulitnya terasa agak panas. Jangan lupakan pada sensasi-sensasi alat yang terpasang di tubuhnya. Rasa nyeri pada penis dan putingnya sangat terasa. Jongin merasa putingnya seperti ingin copot saking kencangnya penjepit itu menjepit putingnya. Penisnya apalagi, sudah di berikan getaran maksimal, di beri _cock ring,_ jadilah dia tidak bisa leluasa untuk orgasme. "Ha-ahh, _fuck, fuck, fuck!"_ bibirnya terus mengumpat karena kenikmatannya tertahan oleh sebuah _cock ring_ yang berubah menjadi sialan di saat-saat seperti ini.

Kulitnya mulai mengeluarkan bulir-bulir keringat. Untung saja Sehun tidak menambahkan _gag ring or gag ball_ pada _list_ alat-alat hukumannya, jadi dia masih bisa mendesah dengan bebas. Dan Jongin bisa merasa gila karena ini, pasti Sehun sedang melakukan eksperimen kepadanya. Tak pernah jongin di jemur dengan tubuh telanjang lengkap dengan hukuman _BDSM_ yang melengkapinya. Ck, dia benar-benar senang dengan Sehun yang seperti ini.

"AHHH!" Badannya tersentak saat orgasme menghampirinya.

 _By the way,_ tadi Jongin memang sengaja mencari-cari kesalahan untuk di hukum oleh Sehun. Dan inilah hasil dari kesalahannya itu.

Jongin senang sekali jika sudah di hukum sepetti ini, apalagi dirinya termasuk dalam pria yang gampang terangsang atau mempunyai gairah seks yang tinggi atau binal atau jalang. Di tambah dengan mempunyai kekasih yang sama hausnya akan seks. Dia bisa memakai penis Sehun untuk memuaskan dirinya sendiri dan sang pemilik. Bahkan delapan puluh persen dari seratus, hubungan mereka hanya berisi tentang seks, seks, dan seks. Walaupun seperti itu, mereka benar-benar saling mencintai, bukan hanya memanfaatkan bagian tubuh pasangan yang lain untuk kepuasan seksual.

Baru kurang lebih setengah jam, Jongin sudah orgasme kering sebanyak empat kali. Ini hebat sekali menurutnya, namun terasa sangat sakit di saat yang bersamaan.

Cuping telinga, kedua puting dan kulit stroktumnya sudah memerah akibat jepitan itu. Penisnya sudah mulai terasa mati rasa. Jongin hanya bisa terdiam dengan nafas yang terengah-engah.

 _"M-master, is.. is that you?"_ Jongin berucap dengan lemah saat mendengar langkah kaki seseorang yang mendekat. Rasanya Jongin ingin menangis, namun dirinya tak mau membuat Sehun khawatir akan dirinya yang cengeng.

"Hm," Sehun bergumam, jarinya bergerak memutar pada sekeliling lubang kencingnya yang kini tampak mengeluarkan cairan sperma yang sangat sedikit. Menyedihkan sekali. "Kau sudah keluar berapa kali, Jongin-ah?" Tanya Sehun.

"Empat"

Sehun mengangguk. Jongin kembali tersentak saat penisnya di cengram kuat oleh Sehun. "Mngh.."

Dengan kulit tan yang mengkilat seakan-akan dilapisi oleh emas, Jongin terlihat sangat panas dan seksi di mata Sehun yang sekarang sudah lebih mirip seperti psikopat. Rasanya Sehun ingin menjilati kulit lembut itu menggunakan lidahnya yang panas, menggigit putingnya dengan kencang hingga memerah dan menghisap kulit itu hingga menimbulkan bercak-bercak merah di atas permukaannya. Jika seperti itu, pasti Jongin terlihat berkali-kali lipat seksinya.

Sehun tak merasa kasihan melihat Jongin yang tersiksa dengan penis yang kini sudah membengkak dan juga tubuh yang penuh dengan keringat. Lagipula ini indah sekali. Kalau Jongin di jemur seperti ini, berarti kulitnya akan bertambah eksotis.

Laki-laki tinggi itu melepaskan tali tambang yang melilit tubuh kekasihnya. Dan tak lupa juga untuk melepaskan tujuh buah penjepit yang ada. Jongin yang sudah agak bebas itu segera meluruskan kakinya yang pegal, tapi dia terlupa akan _butt plug_ yang masih terpasang. Membuat benda berwarna hitam tersebut terdorong masuk lebih dalam ke dalam lubangnya yang tak kunjung dapat kenikmatan. "Ssh.. Ahh.."

Sehun segera memasangkan kalung bertali pada leher Jongin, membuat Jongin terlihat seperti _pet_ nya. "Kau kan tidak bisa melihat, jadi akan ku tuntun kau menggunakan ini. Jadi turun dari kursi dan merangkak sekarang" Jongin segera turun dari kursi, lalu bertumpu pada telapak tangan dan lututnya. Dia terus merangkak mengikuti _Sehun_ yang entah mau menariknya kemana.

Jongin merasakan ada benda tumpul yang hangat menyentuh permukaan bibirnya. "Kulum dia, Jongin. Tak ada bantahan" Dia mulai dengan mengecup kepala penis Sehun, kemudian memasukkan kepala penis itu kedalam mulutnya yang basah. Bergumam untuk memberikan sedikit sensasi kepada Sehun. Kepalanya terus bergerak maju mundur seiring pergerakan pinggul Sehun, dan tengkuknya di dorong dari belakang untuk memperdalam kulumannya. Membuatnya tersedak hingga _saliva_ mengalir di sudut-sudut bibirnya.

Menyiksa Jongin menggunakan _deep throat blowjob_ adalah impiannya, karena biasanya Jongin tak mau dan hanya memberikannya _blowjob_ seperti biasa. Jongin bilang jika ia tak mau seperti orang penyakitan keesokan harinya, sudah lubangnya perih, pinggulnya pegal, masa tenggorokannya ikut-ikutan sakit? Kalau Sehun tidak akan merepotkannya pada pagi hari untuk memasakkannya makanan, Jongin rela-rela saja di buat sakit seperti itu.

"Ngh, mph!" Dia kembali tersedak. Rahangnya terasa pegal dan sakit karena milik Sehun yang terlalu besar, Sehun juga mengeluar-masukkan penisnya terlalu cepat dan dalam pada mulutnya. Jadilah dia merasa seperti itu.

Jongin menyingkirkan rambut di pelipisnya yang agak panjang itu kebelakang telinga.

 ** _Cpk!_**

"Ahh, master.. keluarlah di dalam mulutku"

"Ya, Jongin. Terus berucap," Sehun mengocok penisnya dengan cepat dan mengarahkan kepala penis itu kedepan mulut Jongin yang sekarang sedang berucap kotor. "Aku sudah dekat"

"Aku butuh sperma mu, keluarlah untukku" Tepat sesudah dirinya berbicara seperti itu, Jongin merasakan bahwa ada rasa sperma di permukaan lidahnya. Sperma itu sangat banyak, Jongin memainkan cairan kental itu menggunakan lidahnya. Sehun segera memasukkan jari-jari panjangnya ke dalam mulut Jongin yang kini penuh dengan spermanya. Mengaduk-aduk hingga bertarung dengan lidah nakal milik Jongin. Berhenti setelah Jongin menelan spermanya hingga habis.

"Berbaring, Jongin"

Pria tan itu berbaring di atas karpet, kakinya ia tekuk. "AHS!" Badannya bergetar saat suatu cairan panas menetes di atas _nipple_ nya. Baunya harum sekali, seperti aroma terapi. Dan _nipple_ nya terasa di tutupi oleh cairan yang mengeras setelah.

"Aku menggunakan lilin kalau kau mau tahu, Jongin" Berucap santai sambil tangannya mengarahkan tetesan panas itu ke atas tubuh Jongin.

Jongin terlihat seperti sebuah mayat yang berlumuran darah akibat cairan lilin warna merah itu. _"SSH-SHIT!"_ Tetesan yang kelima kini tepat mengenai kepala penisnya. Ini benar-benar gila dan hebat di saat yang bersamaan.

Ahh, mungkin sehabis ini Jongin akan menambahkan _BDSM punishment_ pada daftar kegiatan paling favoritnya.

Sehun tersenyum saat melihat tubuh kekasihnya yang kini terlihat makin indah. Dia sama sekali tak merasa menyesal berubah menjadi _gay_ karena Jongin. Menurutnya, Jongin adalah lelaki yang paling beda dari lelaki yang lain. Jongin bisa menjadi pribadi yang hangat dan manis, namun jika gairah seksualnya sedang menggebu-gebu, Jongin bisa berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, menjadi Jongin yang nakal dan penuh dengan kehidupan dunia malam. Apalagi Jongin bukanlah tipe _bottom_ yang terlalu menuntut dan manja, benar-benar ideal sekali menurutnya.

"Kali ini aku tak mau memasukkan sesuatu ke lubangmu. _Butt plug_ saja sudah cukup"

 _Baguslah,_ pikirnya. Ia juga sudah tidak sabar untuk merasakan penis Sehun di dalam lubangnya.

Setelah melepaskan dan melempar benda kecil yang sempat berada di dalam lubang milik kekasihnya, Sehun segera memposisikan penisnya tepat di hadapan lubang Jongin.

Gila, ini sempit sekali. Di bandingkan dengan milik wanita, lubang Jongin adalah yang terbaik menurutnya.

Sehun menggeram saat penisnya sudah berhasil masuk. Dia merendahkan tubuhnya hingga wajahnya sejajar dengan wajah penuh peluh milik Jongin. Berciuman dengan kasar dengan lidah yang saling terpaut. "Mmh.."

Jongin tersentak-sentak di bawah tubuh besar kekasihnya, penisnya ikut bertabrakan demgan perutnya sendiri dan perut Sehun. "AH! AH! AH! AH!" Mulutnya terbuka, _saliva_ miliknya pun sudah menetes ke atas karpet.

"Ohh Jongin, hh" Sehun ikut mendesah. Penisnya terasa di cengkram oleh dinding anus Jongin. Dia mengjirup ceruk leher Jongin, kemudian menjilati tulang selangka Jongin yang terekspos dengan rupa yang seksi. Tangan Jongin yang sedari tadi hanya mencengkram karpet kini mulai mencengkram rambut Sehun dengan sensual.

Jongin merasa dirinya semakin dekat. Stroktumnya sudah terlalu penuh dan berat sekarang, mengingat dia sudah orgasme kering sebanyak empat kali. Kepalanya di angkat kemudian di letakkan kembali oleh Sehun guna melepas ikatan penutup mata pada kepala belakangnya. _"Ahh, fuck your hole, Jongin!"_ Sehun sudah keluar dalam lubangnya.

Mata Jongin mengeluarkan air mata. Sial. Ternyata jika menhan orgasme sebanyak lima kali rasanya sesakit ini ya? Rasanya seperti stroktumnya ingin meledak.

"Ha-ahh.. S-Sehun, kumohon. Apakah aku boleh keluar? P-penisku sakit" Sehun kini merasa agak kasihan dengan Jongin, sepertinya lelaki itu benar-benar kesakitan. Karena Jongin tak pernah menangis sebelumnya.

Kepala Jongin menggeleng, kemudian bibir bawahnya ia gigit untuk melampiaskan rasa sakit yang timbul pada penisnya.

"Maafkan aku" Sehun segera melepaskan _cock ring_ pada penis Jongin.

"AHHHHHHHHH!" Jongin mendesah panjang saat penisnya mengeluarkan semua sperma yang tadi tertampung di stroktumnya. Sekarang Jongin merasa lega karena sudah menumpahkan semua hasratnya yang tadi tertahan. Badannya yang masih bergetar itu di peluk oleh Sehun, Jongin pun membalas pelukan Sehun yang terasa hangat. "Hah.." dia menghembuskan nafasnya yang memburu.

"Apakah aku kasar sekali tadi?"

Jongin menggeleng, "Kau tidak kasar. Aku malah sempat membayangkan kau menyayat-nyayat kulitku untuk mendapat kesenangan. Kalau _BDSM_ yang seperti itu sampai kapan pun aku tak akan mau melakukannya denganmu"

"Tentu saja aku tak melakukannya. Tubuhmu terlalu indah untuk di sayat-sayat seperti itu"

"Ck, dasar paman gila. Sudahlah aku mau mandi, menyingkir dari tubuhku" Jongin segera bangun dari acara berbaringnya dengan Sehun. Berjalan dengan tertatih karena merasakan lubangnya yang sakit dan kakinya yang pegal. "Adudududuh"

"Ya, aku paman gila yang jatuh cinta pada bocah binal sepertimu!"

 ** _Plak!_**

Jongin menampar dan meremas bongkahan bokongnya, lalu menengok ke belakang dan menyeringai ke arah Sehun. "Aku memang bocah binal"

"Aish, benar-benar"

Sepertinya kegiatan seks mereka tak akan berhenti sampai di sini.

 ** _END_**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _._**

 ** _I MUST BE CRAZY OH MY GOD_**

 ** _GILA, GILA, GILA! BUTUH PERJUANGAN BANGET GUE NULIS BEGINIAN!_**

 ** _Sebenernya gue udah nge-stuck dan sempet mau berenti bikin sequel 'Body'. Tapi rasanya gue pengen gitu nulis ini sampe selesai dan di publish sekarang juga. Dan akhirnya.. I MADE IT!_**

 ** _Sorry kalo ini ngga hot or fuckin, kalo kata-katanya rada gak nyambung. Sebenernya sih otak gue udah kepikiran banyak banget scene enaena BDSM HunKai, tapi yang jadi masalah adalah.. GUE NGGA TAU LAGI DESAHANNYA SI JONGIN GIMANA(?)! Gue bikin desahannya cuma sekedar 'ahh', 'shh', 'ngh' dll. Please kasih tau gue desahan yang mantap jiwa buat si Nini.._**

 ** _Tbh, thanks 4 read this story, Bye! :*_**

 ** _Review?_**


End file.
